Love or is it?
by LoliRavenclawAthenacabin
Summary: Hermione died in the battle of Hogwarts, Harry is in an abusive relationship with Ron and Draco tries to help. Abusive!Ron OOC!Ron kind!draco stubborn!Harry. Repeat 7th years. Currently Being Finished.
1. The beginning

"Where the bloody hell have you been?!"

"Ron, calm down, I was at quidditch practice"

"Potter, I told you not to get back here after 4:30 pm" growled the red head.

Harry winced, "I know, and it won't happen again."

"Bullshit. You said that last time!"

Now Harry's anger is building, "What do you expect me to do, Ron?! Quit the team!?"

"Yes, actually"

"No, you know I can't do that, they don't have a reserve seeker!"

"Well, they'll just have to find one, won't they!?" With that, Ron starts walking to the door of their deserted dorm.

"No!"

Ron freezes, "What did you say to me?" His voice is so low it is almost a whisper, but it carries through the deserted room like a gunshot.

"I said no."

That's all he needs, all he needs and he turns and starts to advance on Harry, slowly, deliberately, Ron raises his right hand over his left shoulder, he brings it down, and it hits Harry straight across the face.

"You will quit the team." Ron says it in the same, soft, terrifying voice as before.

"Yes." Harry says weakly, his shoulders slumping.

He knows how much worse it could be. He wants it to end now, before Ron really starts.

 **RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW**

A few days later, Harry is walking to Herbology when he hears his name called out from somewhere behind him.

"Potter!" _Not Ron, not Ron, anyone but Ron._ He thinks to himself, bracing himself, he turns and sees Draco Malfoy leaning against a tree a few yards away, he breathes a sigh of relief.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He means it to be harsh, but it comes out without his usual malice. "Your beloved Professor Dumbledore asked me to carry a message to you, Potter."

"Oh yes?"

"He has given you permission to start a little club that you asked him about, under the condition that you invite students of every house into it and only repeat 7th years are allowed to join."

"That it?"

"Yes, Potter"

Harry sees a mess of red, unkempt hair bobbing in his direction, his stomach sinks as he sees Ron's face contorted in anger underneath.

"Oh, and Potter..."

"See ya, Malfoy." Harry interrupts Draco and he ducks out from under the tree, and runs into the crowd, in the opposite direction of the oncoming redhead.

 _Well, that was odd._ Thinks a bemused Draco Malfoy.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

[Later that day, in the common room, Harry and Ron are on the sofa, doing homework.]

"What did Malfoy want with you earlier, anyway?" Asks Ron, there is already a dangerous edge to his hushed voice. Harry stiffens.

"He had a message from Dumbledore"

"Is that so?" Purrs Ron into Harry's ear. "I think we need to get to bed, don't you, Potter?" He states the question rather more like a statement, still in that dangerous whisper. Harry only nods mutely, not having the strength to protest, even thought it was only 8:00 pm. They gather their things and head out of the common room, to the nearly deserted dorm.

"Get. Out." Ron growls at the remaining occupants, and Dean and Seamus scramble out.

"Now that we're alone, why don't you tell me what was really going on earlier." Ron says through clenched teeth.

"I told you, Ron, he had a message from Dumbledore."

Ron's open hand collides painfully with Harry's left cheek, "Liar" Ron hisses.

"I see the way you look at him, Potter. I see it and I am **sick** of it."

"No, Ron, please, you don't understand..."

"I wasn't finished!" Ron roars, his fist slamming into Harry's stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

"I... I'm so-''

" I still wasn't finished!" Shouted Ron, punching Harry in the stomach again, forcing Harry to topple into the bed behind him, he furiously scrambles backwards, until his back hits the headboard.

"You will not, I repeat, will not, see Malfoy, you will not look at him and you sure as hell won't speak to him!" Said Ron to the quivering black haired boy. Harry nods.

"What was that?" Ron asks, getting ready to hit Harry again.

"I... I mean... yes Ron."

"Good, now lets go get some dinner. And don't even think about telling anyone about this, Potter."

"Yes, Ron"

~~~~END~~~~


	2. Draco's suspicions

_**Chapter two: Draco's Suspicions**_

 _A/N: I am very, very new at writing FanFiction, so, sorry if the first chapter was rubbish, this one is just something to tide everyone over until the next chapter, with just a bit more Draco! If anyone has any advice, constructive criticism or suggestions, I will be happy to take them! Sorry that I forgot to add an a/n for the first chapter, I will try to remember from now on!_

 _Now... on with the show!_

 **HPDMRWHPDMRWHPDMRWHPDMRWHPDMRWHPDMRWHPDMRWHPDMRWHPDMRWHP**

[a few weeks later]

Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus are walking down the corridor on the way to Charms, three of the four boys are relaxed and at ease, walking, and joking, not really caring if they were late or not. The fourth, however, was bowing his head of coal black hair low, so as to appear as if he wasn't looking at anyone in particular, the tall, freckled boy beside him was keeping a strong hold on the black haired boy's shoulder, as though he were afraid that the smaller of the two would bolt at any moment. This fact did not go unnoticed by a certain Draco Malfoy.

Draco had been becoming exceedingly worried about Harry over the past few weeks, something that he wouldn't have been caught feeling six months ago. The reason for this was only partly to do with Harry's strange change in behavior, and everything to do with the fact that Ronald Weasley's, Harry's so-called 'boyfriend', increasingly possessive behavior, he rarely let the ebony-haired boy out of his sight anymore.

What Draco had also noticed was that Harry no longer raised his hand in class, no longer looked at him, and, although they were the worst of enemies before the war, Draco had decided that it didn't have to stay like that.

As Draco watches the four Gryffindors make their way to Flitwick's classroom, Draco decided that he would make a change in Harry Potter's life if it was the last thing he would do. And, as the Gryffindors ducked through the Charms class doorway, he caught a glimpse of Potter's eyes, the eyes that had once held fire, life and love, the sparkling emeralds that used to seem like they went on forever, looked shockingly empty to Draco Malfoy. There was no light, no fire, no life and certainly no love, and in the split second that he managed to glimpse those eyes, Ron Weasley managed to spot him, the icy blue eyes came alight with anger, and he tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder


	3. Life goes on: chapter number: 3

_**Chapter 3: life goes on**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to JK Rowling and co**_

 _ **A/N: I hope this chapter isn't too confusing, there is lots of changing of point of view and time... if you see this: (other time eg. two days ago) then that is when the following scene/POV happened if you see this: (present) it is what is currently happening in the story. If you see this: [Neville POV] then the following scene happens in that person's point of view.**_

 _ **Enjoy The Show...**_

 _(One and a half hours ago)_

[Neville's POV]

Screaming. Horrible. Terrible. Screaming.

Neville Longbottom scrambles out of his crimson-draped four poster bed in Gryffindor Tower to see who is screaming so urgently for help, the sound reverberates around the room. The drapes of Harry's bed are tightly closed.

Neville reaches out to pull them open with shaky hands, but, as soon as the tips of his fingers come into contact with the velvety material, he is blasted about four feet backwards.

The screaming continues.

Neville knows that Harry cannot perform that particular banishing charm, in fact, the only two people who had mastered it as of yet, were Ron Weasley and a certain Draco Malfoy.

The screaming intensifies.

Neville turns to Ron's bed, looking for him, only to find it decidedly empty.

—

[Ron's POV]

Ron is woken in the middle of the night by a sharp whimper from the bed next to his. He opens the drapes of Harry's bed, to find him curled in on himself, whimpering and sniffling, stuck in a nightmare.

 _I'll give him something to cry about._ Thinks Ron. Because in his mind, this is obviously all Harry's fault, waking him up in the middle of the night.

He ducks through the curtains, into Harry's safe haven of peace. He has never entered here

before. It's the one place that Harry doesn't allow him to go.

He quickly puts up the strongest repelling and safety wards he knows. He also puts up a silencing spell. Little does he know, Harry has put up wards of his own against such a spell.

He looks at Harry's shivering form and sneers. _This'll be fun..._

—

 _[Harry's POV]_

Harry wakes with a start to the feeling of someone's sweaty, clammy hand holding his cheek and the feel of someone's breath too close to his ear than anyone's should ever be.

He opens his eyes... or, he tries to. He then realizes that he can't open them, that someone has put a powerful sticking charm on them to keep them closed. He feels the hand move towards his arm and tighten when it gets to his shoulder. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty is no longer sleeping..."

Says a deep voice from beside Harry. He knows that voice, he would know that voice anywhere, Ron. That's when he starts screaming.

"Please Ron, Please, let me go!"

"No. I am not letting you go until you tell me what's going on between you and Malfoy, hmmm?"

"Nothing. Ron I've told you, there's nothing."

Ron's grip tightens and it becomes painful. Ron leans in closer, he whispers into Harry's ear, it has a deadly tone to it, "guess what, I don't believe you!"

He pushes Harry backwards until he falls back and feels his head hit the headboard. He lets out a cry of pain.

"Start talking. Now. Otherwise you'll get a lot worse than that."

"Nothing. Nothing. There's nothing to say! Please Ron, stop it hurts! You're hurting me!"

"It's not my fault that you're a filthy little slut."

—

 _(Present)_

—

 _[Neville's POV]_

Neville doesn't know what to do, and he's starting to feel a bit drowsy, he touches the curtain again, not remembering anything that happened in the last ten minutes. He touches it, he gets blasted back a second time, unknowingly falling into another ward that erases all his memories of the last two hours.

—

 _[Harry's POV]_

"Please... Ron... please..." is all he manages to utter before he falls into unconsciousness...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Please, I can help...

A/N: hey guys, I'm in the middle of exams and it's been hectic, so sorry for the wait (if anyone's still reading this) please pm me or review to give me ideas or feedback!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, due apologies to the wonderful Jo Rowling for what I have done with her characters and world.

Enjoy the show...

Draco had been out for a morning wander about the castle when three blurs rushed past him, one had flaming red waist length hair, one had dusty blonde hair of the same length and the last figure was being dragged between them, unresponsive, unmoving, and sporting a distinctive scar on his forehead. They were rushing in the direction of the hospital wing.

Without thinking, Draco took off at a sprint after them with only one thought... Weasel. He did this to Harry, beautiful, heroic Harry. With this thought in mind, Draco scooped him up from in between the two frantic girls and continued sprinting to the hospital wing, two confused girls tailing him.

He burst through the hospital wing doors with such force that he almost bowled over Cho Chang, who was in the hospital because of a broken wrist.

"Madame Pomphrey! Madame! Please, help! He's hurt!"

Poppy Pomphrey strode over to Draco, who was now settling Harry into a bed and muttering sweet nothings to Harry's unconscious form. Poppy sees Harry and the state that he's in and immediately casts a diagnostic charm, as she does, a piece of parchment and a modified quick-quotes-quill appear in front of her, the quill starts hurriedly scratching on the parchment, listing all of Harry's ailments and injuries over the span of his life, most recent at the top, least at the bottom.

"Mister Malfoy, it is advisable that you leave now." Says the Healer to Draco who, up until that moment, had been hovering uncertainly a few feet away.

"No."

"Excuse me, Mister Malfoy?"

"I'm not leaving him."

"Mister Malfoy—"

"Sorry Madame, maybe you didn't hear me clearly, I. Am. Staying. With. Harry." Says the distraught and angry Malfoy through clenched teeth.

Poppy sighs. "Very well then, but make yourself useful and go and get some pain relieving potions."

"Yes, m'am"

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

It was two and a half days later, and Draco had not yet left the hospital wing, for neither had Harry. Draco is in a chair by the side of Harry's bed, watching the unconscious boy for any signs of discomfort.

Harry stirs. His head turns and his eyes open. He doesn't know where he is, all he knows is that the last thing he remembers was Ron telling him that he needed to be taught a lesson, Harry also knew that if that was his last memory, the 'lesson' hadn't come yet, he assumed Ron wanted a waking target, he also knows that if he apologizes enough times and minimizes the area at which Ron can hit, the punishment won't seem quite as bad.

Draco watches, frozen to his seat with horror as the emerald-eyed beauty before him curl himself into a tight ball and begins to mutter apologies at him.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I'll be better, I'll do what you want, please don't hurt me, please Ron, please... I'm sorry..."

"Harry, calm down, Harry Ron isn't here, you're safe. Harry look at me..."

The emerald eyes begin to focus, Harry's posture relaxes, which once again sets Draco on edge, the should be more relaxed when around his lover than when around me! Draco thinks. He grits his teeth and thinks best get this over with quickly...

"Harry..."

"Malfoy? Why are you here? Wher's Ron? Is he alright?... Why are we in the hospital wing?"

"I'll explain everything in a few minutes, Harry. First I need to ask some questions of my own, will you answer them? Please?" Mercury eyes plead with vivid emerald for a few seconds before Harry sighs and says, "Fine..."

"Ok, Harry firstly-" he's cut off when an idea suddenly occurs to Harry,

"You have to answer mine too, you ask a question, if I answer it then I get to ask you one. Ok?" His eyes look frightened, Draco realizes that Weasley must have damaged him more than he first thought. "Fine."

"You start, if you want, that is." Draco's anger at the red head bubbles up once more, this is not the Harry that I knew a year ago... he thinks.

"Fine. Harry, was it Weasel who did this to you?" Harry takes a long, shuddering breath before looking down at his hands and murmuring,

"Yes. Why are you helping me?"

"I'm concerned about you. Why do you let him do it?"

"Because I deserve it, because of everything I've put everyone through. I though you didn't like me?"

"I do. I have for a while, you're a good person, Harry. How long has it been going on?"

"Ron and I have been together for two years. How do you like me?"

"I have a crush on you, Harry." At that sentiment Draco turns a deep red and Harry's breath hitches slightly.

"I do too."

"Why are you still with Weasel if you don't like him then?"

"He'll tear me apart if I so much as look in your direction." The soft reply. At that, Draco feels a strong desire to protect the small ebony haired boy in front of him from every evil the world has ever seen he's been through so much already... Draco thinks. "Harry, look at me." His mother once told him that eyes are the windows to the soul, Draco needed to see what Harry was feeling. Slowly, ever so slowly, emerald meets mercury and Draco almost gasps at what he sees. Empty. The eyes which once held fire and defiance were now completely empty.

"Harry..."

"Leave it Malfoy, I deserve it and even if I didn't, I still won't be able to look at you, if I do, he'll only hurt me more."

"But Harry..."

"I said leave it." And with that, Harry turns to face in the opposite direction to Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

 _ **A/N: Thank you sooooo much to anyone who has stuck with this story, now a story that you can skip about my life: I saw Crimes of Grindelwald on Wednesday night, and I've gotta say, as someone who has never seen one of them (the movies) on the big screen... IT WAS BLOODY BRILLIANT. I love you all, my wonderful readers.**_

 _ **~~00~~**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do own every type of HP merchandise that exists... does that count?**_

 _~~00~~_

" _words":_ thought

 _Words:_ dream

"Words": speech

 **Words:** emphasis

' _Words':_ book

~~00~~

 _ **DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**_

[a few weeks later]

 _Draco is chained to a wall in a dungeon, he recognizes this dungeon. This is the dungeon in his childhood home. His childhood home. Why is he in his childhood home? He doesn't want to be in his childhood home. He moved out a year ago, after the Dark Lord took over the manor, so why is he there now? And why is he chained to a wall?_

 _Then he sees him. Lying, crumpled on the floor at his feet, emerald eyes clouded over with pain, his mouth open in a silent scream. Harry. Draco is struggling now, trying to break free of his chains, his shackles. This brings around the question again; what is he doing in the situation._

 _The room suddenly erupts in noise, Draco thought that it was silent. It was not, but in the strange, twisted reality, Draco thought it was. There are screams and shouts from the mercury-eyed boy as he sees his beautiful savior tortured, though, nothing comes from the boy slumped at his feet. Harry Potter is silent. Completely silent, or that is what it seems like to the untrained ear, but Draco is not such a person. He looks carefully at the hero. He is muttering under his breath, these muttering are not cries for help or quiet incantations, however. The boy-who-lived, the savior of the Wizarding World, is apologizing to Draco. Apologizing for getting him into the situation, even under the most powerful Crutiatus Curse known to wizard kind, while trying to survive under that curse, is apologizing to Draco. DRACO. For endangering his life. It breaks the blond-haired boy's heart._

"Draco...Draco...Draco!...please wake up..." a terrified whimper breaks Draco from his dream. His eyes flicker open and he finds himself staring into the glistening eyes of the very boy he had been dreaming about.

"Draco! Thank Merlin! I thought I wasn't going to be able to wake you up!" At the sound of distress and confusion in Harry's voice, an overwhelming need to protect him came over him and he almost growled.

"Harry, Harry, listen to me, it was just a dream, there's no need to be worried."

"But Draco, you were muttering, you were tossing and turning, are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yes Harry, everything is fine, just the nightmares again."

"I'm sorry Draco."

"It's not your fault, it will never be your fault."

"Yes"

"Harry... I need you to be honest with me, completely and utterly honest, do you understand?"

"Yes, Draco" the boy-who-lived mutters while looking at his feet. An idea begins to form in Draco's mind due to the way Harry has been acting around him.

"Harry, what's the date?"

"29th of July. Why?" At that, Draco's breath hitches, but before he can reply, the permanently flustered Mediwitch rounds the corner and interrupts them, "Mister Potter, your most recent medical exam came back clean. You are free to leave, and make it snappy, I have to move someone to this bed."

"Really, Madame Pomphrey?" The bedraggled Gryffindor replies.

"Yes, now off you both pop."

"Thank you Madame."

"Of course, Mister Potter."

 _ **DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**_

A few hours later finds Draco and Harry sitting in a room surrounded by books, reading companionably side by side on the sofa in the middle of the Room of Requirement. Both are reading very different books, Harry pouring over a translated version of 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' and Draco studying a leather-bound, unmarked book called 'Different Magical Inheritances from Around the World' Draco is reading a chapter entitled 'the male Veela' here is an extract:

' _The male Veela is a rare creature, there are two types of male Veela, submissive and Dominant_

 _(D/s) the male Veela are paired with a mate on their 15th birthday, when this happens, the submissive Veela will feel an intense pain in their chest until they find their mate, if, when they find their Dominant, the latter rejects them, their creature side sees this as rejection and often pushes the wizard side into a relationship with a strong and domineering male, which can often lead them to be involved in abusive relationships with said male, lasting until someone saves them or their Dominant mate finds them and accepts them, at which point they will gravitate towards the Dominant for help and support if the Dominant Veela does not find their submissive on their 15th birthday, they are not affected. Descriptions are as follows:_

 _Dominant Male Veela:_

 _Often has silver/platinum blond/blond hair._

 _Is often tall in comparison to normal wizards._

 _Have silver or blue colored eyes._

 _submissive Male Veela:_

 _Often has dark and/or unruly hair._

 _Are shorter than their Dominant counterparts._

 _Have very vivid colored eyes._

 _Submissive male Veela have a strong desire to please whoever they come in contact with. They are prevented by their inheritance to disobey a direct order from their Dominant. After their 18th birthday, if they have not been accepted by their Dominant, they will continue to force themselves into unhealthy relationships so that they can feel controlled, in some small sense.'_

There, the chapter ended and Draco decided that his suspicions were correct and that Harry needed to know as soon as possible. "Harry..."

"Yes, Draco?"

"Can you put the book down for a moment? I think I need to tell you something"

"Alright Draco."

"Harry, I the Wizarding World, each Pureblood or Halfblood person has a magical inheritance, these magical inheritances come into power at different times in a person's life. I think that you are a submissive Veela."

"No... no... Draco, I can't be..."

"There," Draco points to the page in his book, "read that." Harry takes the book from him and reads the chapter, eyes slowly filling with tears.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"I really am a freak!"

"No, Harry, you're not a freak."

"How do you know?"

"Harry, I am a Dominant Veela. Do you think me a freak?"

"N-no, but that's different..." there are now tears streaming down Harry's cheeks. Harry starts to stand up and move towards the door, the books falling to the floor in the process.

"I'll just go then."

"No, please don't..." Harry starts to walk purposefully out the door, until he hears a yell from behind him.

"Stop. Harry James Potter, as your Dominant, I command you to come back here." Harry freezes, turns back around and walks towards Draco with his head bowed, stopping in front of him and sinking to his knees, head looking at the ground and kneeling before Draco.

"I am sorry, sir." Draco senses Harry's distress at being in such a position and kneels down before the green eyed boy, and takes his hands.

"It's alright, Harry. You can look at me, but I have a few questions for you and I would like you to answer them truthfully if you are able. You don't have to call me sir if you don't want to. Is this alright?"

"Yes."

"Ok, firstly, how long have you known that you are a Veela?"

"Since I was sixteen."

"How long have you known that you are submissive?"

"Since I read the chapter in the book that you were reading from just now."

"Did you know I was your mate?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you come and talk to me?"

"I thought you thought that I was dirty."

"Why would I think that?"

"Because I was with Ron."

"How long have you felt the ache that the book described and has it gone way, if it has, when?"

"It has not gone away yet."

"You've been having searing pains in your heart for three years and you told no one?"

"That's right."

"Are you tired Harry?"

"Yes."

"Let's go to bed then. Come on." And with that, Draco leads Harry out of the room through a small door off to the side that led into a small bedroom. As soon as they were near enough, Harry collapsed into the bed and feel asleep. Draco climbing in after him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do own every type of HP merchandise that exists... does that count?**_

 _~~00~~_

" _words":_ thought

 _Words:_ dream

"Words": speech

 **Words:** emphasis

' _Words':_ book

~~00~~

 _ **DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**_

Draco wakes the next day to a cacophony of noises, the kettle whistling in the next room, the consistent beep of the timer on the stove to let them know that breakfast was ready, and, worst of all, sobbing coming from the left of him.

He looks over to see what was making the last of the noises to see his emerald-eyed angel kneeling next to the bed and sobbing softly, with his face in his hands. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"

"Harry, darling, what happened?"

"I-I burnt... I burnt your breakfast, I am so, so sorry, it won't happen again, sir."

"Harry, dear, it's fine, it's just breakfast." He looks at the clock on his nightstand and sees that it's only six o'clock in the morning.

"Harry, what are you doing up at this time? You can look at me. You don't have to call me sir."

"I-I'm s-sorry, I overslept, I should have been up earlier to make sure it was all done and perfect before you woke up..."

"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you? It's fine."

"Yes, Draco." Harry says, seemingly to the floor.

Another noise starts to build, the banging and crashing of someone trying to break down a door. Draco quickly gets out of bed, shrugs on a robe and makes his way to the library/living area that the Room of Requirement has conjured up for them, wand in hand, and with a slightly terrified submissive following close behind. Then, all of a sudden, the wall around the door into their living quarters is blasted down, leaving a gaping hole where it once was. A certain redhead steps into the room through the aforementioned hole, grinning maliciously.

"Now, Potter, step away from Malfoy and face me like a man!" Ron Weasley sneers, never raising his voice above a whisper. Draco looks behind him and sees Harry with his forest-green eyes wide open in horror, fists clenched at his sides determinedly and mouth hanging slightly open in shock. Harry walks toward Draco and says in a hushed voice so that only the other Veela can hear, "Draco, please, don't do anything, if you do, he'll only hurt you as well." Draco nods a stiff nod, knowing that the submissive is right.

Ron walks toward them, Harry stepping out from behind Draco and facing Ron with his head bowed and apologies falling from his lips. "Now, Potter, you will come with me and stay with me. You will never see Malfoy ever again if you want your precious Slytherin to survive."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, Harry, I can see that all the nonsense and disobedience has gone straight out of you, you haven't called me that in a while." Harry keeps his mouth firmly shut. Head bowed, looking at the floor in front of him. Ron grabs his arm harshly and Harry flinches away, but Ron doesn't notice.

"You will come with me."

"Yes, sir." And Ron pulls him quickly from the room, sure to make Harry stumble on the way out.

As soon as they are gone, Draco slumps into a chair, head in his hands.

 **RWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHP**

Harry is trembling. Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, defeater of the Dark Lord, the boy who vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is trembling. The redhead notes this with a smirk. " _I'm gonna have so much fun with you tonight, Potter."_ He thinks. Harry's emerald eyes have grown wide with fear as Ron leads him through winding corridor after winding corridor, sloping ever downwards. The Veela is stumbling over his feet, trying to regain his balance, but it is not easy, as his former lover pulls him along whilst keeping a tighter-than-necessary grip on his arm.

Then Ron suddenly stops walking, they are now deep within the bowels of the castle, Harry shivering in the cold, dank air of the dungeons, as he is still only in his nightclothes, while his tormentor is wrapped up in his best winter cloak. Ron taps his wand on the outside of the door they came to a stop in front of, muttering an incantation that Harry can't quite catch. The door swings open. Ron throws Harry into the room, hurting the boy as he hits the stone floor.

"So, Potter, **that's** what you've been doing since our last little 'chat', letting the Ferret use you for a good shag?" At these words, a fire lit itself deep within the green-eyed boy, he couldn't stand for someone to insult his dominant. Fear of earlier forgotten, he instantly moved to protect the other boy's pride.

"He's a better man than you'll ever be, Ron." As soon as Harry sees Ron's face go a deep red from his place on the ground, he knows he's made a mistake.

He curls himself into a ball, breathing shallowly. " _Think of Draco, Draco will protect you. It'll be okay."_ He thinks. Waiting for the first blow to land. Ron leans in close, and hisses into Harry's ear,

"Look at me, whore! I want to see your eyes." Harry's head slowly lifts. He is greeted by Ron's vicious backhand landing across his cheek. Ron grabs his head and whispers to him again.

"That's all you're good for, whore. A good shag. That's all you'll ever be good for." He punctuates this statement by standing back up and kicking him in the ribs.

"I bet that's the only reason he keeps you around, isn't it? Because you're so **bloody broken** that you give him what he wants, whenever he wants it." Again, he kicks Harry in the ribs.

"You're lying, Ron." Comes Harry's hoarse voice.

"Oh really? If he actually cares about you, where is he now?" Harry doesn't answer.

"That's what I thought."

And then the blows start raining down in earnest, punches, kicks, landing anywhere the redhead can find. And then it stops. The screaming pain stops, and is replaced with an intense ache.

"You don't seem to get it, Potter. You are a whore. That is all you'll ever be, but if you are determined to believe otherwise, we'll just have to change that, won't we? Incarcerous!" Suddenly, Harry finds himself with his back to Ron, face against the wall and hands and legs spread eagled, tied to the stone wall. He hears a whispered licking spell performed on the door, as well as a mumbled Muffliato performed around the room, no one would be able to hear them.

Ron takes a small silver dagger from an inside pocket of his robe and starts to play with it as he advances on Harry. There is a sharp intake of breath as the metal touches the latter's skin as the former cuts off his shirt, throwing it to the floor. Then, Ron runs his hands over Harry's lower back, the one place on his body that managed to get through the war completely scar—free. He then takes the blade and pushes the tip into the boy's skin and starts to write a word. Harry starts to sob quietly as Ron finishes one letter ' **W',** the taller boy takes no notice as he starts on the second and third. ' **H' 'O'.** By this time, Harry is properly crying. ' **R'** he starts to scream. "Please, please Ron, I'll do anything, just please stop!"

"Tut, tut, Harry, don't you remember what I told you at the very beginning?"

"Yes, sir."

"What did I tell you?"

"If I'm not apologizing, I should not be speaking unless you say I can, sir."

"Good. You're not completely stupid." The last letter is carved into Harry's flesh, he doesn't mutter a sound. ' **E'. 'W-H-O-R-E'.**

"Night, Potter, have fun." With that, Ron releases Harry's bonds and lets him drop to the floor, unconscious, he leaves, a few minutes later, there are frantic footsteps making their way down the hallways above Harry, sloping ever down, shouts of his name, ridden with fear.


	7. Notequestion

_**A/N: I have been on holiday recently and haven't updated for months, I know, I'm terrible, but I am thinking about stopping this story altogether and I need to know if anyone would particularly like me to continue, if you do I will, but if not I'll just end the story here.**_

 _ **xxx—LoliRavenclawAthenacabin**_


	8. update on continuation

i am thinking of writing 2 more chapters to finish this story, but because of some issues happening in my life right now it may take a while. i sincerely apologize to anyone who wanted more of this story when i posted it.  
xxx-LoliR


End file.
